1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic hydrating device for invalids and the disabled and particularly to an automatic hydrating device for invalids and the disabled that provides measured quantities of water directly to a patient's mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alzheimer's patients and other disabled people often become dehydrated because they either forget to drink adequate amounts of water, or are able to do so for themselves. Obviously, people need to drink water throughout the day to remain hydrated. Often it is impossible for these patients to drink a full glass of water at regular intervals. That means caregivers must be employed to ensure they receive enough water, or intravenous means (IV) must be used to ensure hydration.
Both of these methods are costly and require adequately trained personnel. Moreover, the use of an IV requires equipment that often restrains and restricts the movement of the patient. Finally, the use of an IV for extended periods may be problematic and dangerous for the patient.